Utilisateur:KiKii
thumb|240px|<3 Quick <3 Salut ! Moi c'est KiKii ! Alors voila j'ai commencé à découvrir GLEE grace à une amie qui me conseillé grandement de regarder. J'en avais déjà entendu parler avant mais ça me disait pas grand choses.Et un soir alors je ne savais plus quoi regarder ni faire elle m'a reconseillé de regarder ! Depuis je suis devenus complétement accros et même encore plus qu'elle (qui a d'ailleur arrété depuis la saison 3) ! Ensuite j'ai regardé plusieurs épisodes de la saison 2 puis de la 1 et enfin de la 3 ! J'ai ducoup commencé à vraiment suivre toute les semaines à partir de la diffusion de l'épisode On my Way. J'adore les séries racontant la vie des lycéens et les comédies musicales, et puis comme les chansons sont presque tout le temps super bien reprises c'est encore mieux ! Coté couple je sens que je vais me faire hair mais je détéste le Klaine ! J'adore Blaine mais je trouve juste qu'ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble et Kurt m'énerve depuis la saison 3 ! J'adorai le Quick et le Finchel. Et je veux que le Rynique existe !! Ah et j'adooooooooore toute les répliques de Brittanny qui me tue à chaque fois ! Mes personnages préférées: - Santana: Pour son côté bitch mais aussi le faite qu'elle peut etre adorable. - Kitty: '''Pour presque les même raison que Santana , et puis je trouve que c'est un bon mélange entre Quinn et Santana et surtout pour ses repliques assasines sur tout les membres du Glee Club. - '''Puck: '''Parce que c'est Puck quoi ! - '''Sugar: Parce qu'elle est complétement barré pour moi et c'est ça que j'adore, grand DOMMAGE que son personnage n'ai pas été mis plus en avant.. - Quinn: Parce qu'elle c'est retrouvé de reine du lycée à personnage exclue par tout le monde et que c'est justement ça qui m'a fait aimer le personnage, dommage qu'on ne la voit plus (et apparement nous ne sommes pas prêt de la revoir..... ) - Wade/Unique: '''Pour son côté DIVA ! Et parce que je veux du Rynique !! - '''Ryder: '''Parce que je veux du Rynique !! Et sinon j'adore Holly Holliday''' et j'éspére la revoir. Les personnages que je n'aime pas: '- Kurt: '''A cause des ses tenues, ses manières, sa voix tout quoi... (Mais par contre j'aime beaucoup Chris Colfer!) '''Mes épisodes préférés:' '- Les épisodes de Bal de Promo.' '- Les épisodes de Nöel.' '- La Ligue des Bourreaux:' Episode très drole et en plus avec la présence de Holly Holliday *_*. '- Le leprechaun:' Parce que j'adore les souhaits de Brittany, et la chanson des Troubletones. '- La jeunesse et un art.' '- Props:' Parce qu'il est juste trop drole! '- Diva. ' '- Feud:' Mon préférée Mes chansons préférées: '- Toute les chansons des Troubletones.' '- There Are Worse Things I Could Do et toutes les chansons de Grease reprises.' '- As Long As You're There.' '- To Love You More.' '- Clarity.' '- New York State of Mind.' '- Come See About Me.' '- Dont Stop Believing. '(Celle de X Factor surtout !) '- Never Can Say Goodbye.' '- I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You.' '- Never Say Never.' '- Without You.' '- Buenos Aires.' '- Don't Rain On My Parade.' Mes Repliques préférées: thumb|202px ' '- PATTY SIMCOX ? PATTY SIMCOX ? WHO THE HELL IS PATTY SIMCOX ?! '- And then he said I wasn't a real New Yorker until I had my first makeover, and I was like, "What does that even mean, like, who are you?" ' '- Tu savais que les dauphins sont des requins homosexuels ? ' '- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un balai a chiottes ?! C'est du brocoli ! Quand j'ai montré ça a Brittany elle c'est mise à chialer, elle croyais que j'avais coupé un arbre de la foret magique ou loge la fée Clochette!'